


hollow him out (fill him up)

by hunted



Series: Original Works [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Adult Characters (Aged 21 or Older), Aftercare, Alcohol, BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gay Trans Man, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Beta Read, Punishment, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Safewords, Sexual Violence, Slapping, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia, Trans Male Character, Whipping, t4t, trans male character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunted/pseuds/hunted
Summary: He was in a basement, alone, tied up. The last thing he remembered was drinking in a bar. Now, he was undressed, every inch of flesh exposed to the warm air....Two trans men get kinky, and explore extreme roleplay.Please read the warnings. Despite the subject matter and the pre-op trans man who bottoms, no feminising language is used....Do not re-upload this work elsewhere. I do not give permission for my writing to be copied.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Original Works [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480958
Comments: 6
Kudos: 146





	hollow him out (fill him up)

**Author's Note:**

> There are heaps of stories about cishet men and women exploring their kinks in heterosexual relationships, and I wanted to change that up a bit. So, this is a kink fic featuring gay trans men, written by a trans male author. People tend to automatically pair trans men with cis men, but yes, we can (and do) date each other.  
> .  
> .  
> This is a fictional story, and as such, the [rules of BDSM](http://bdsmwiki.info/BDSM_101) have not been followed as closely as I would advise in real life. Please note that [many people](https://metro.co.uk/2017/11/29/why-do-half-of-women-have-fantasies-about-being-raped-7099630/) have fantasies around rough sex, but that does not mean they wish to be raped in real life, nor is everybody comfortable exploring their fantasies through actual roleplay. Some prefer to just keep these thoughts to themselves, and enjoy imagined scenarios on their own.  
> .  
> .  
> Please do not leave hate comments, or get self-righteously indignant about the reality of many people's kinks. Everything is tagged. If you're reading this, it's because you want to. If this kind of story turns you on, and you are motivated by healthy sexual urges that recognise consent and autonomy, then I welcome you. If you use BDSM to bolster unhealthy urges or sexual aggression, and you wish to harm people without their consent and prior negotiation, piss off and go find a therapist. Assault is assault. Fantasies are not reality, and rough BDSM does not compare to the trauma of being actually raped.

The grip of leather around his wrists and ankles kept Corey pinned in place, the warm buzz of alcohol numbing his lips and heating his cheeks, a rosy blush creeping down his neck and onto his pale chest. Dark curls were plastered to his forehead by sweat, beads of moisture glistening prettily amid the stubble that dusted his jaw and chin. When he swallowed, his throat gleamed wetly. From the ceiling, bare bulbs were hung, casting his naked body in dramatic shadow that only served to magnify the wrongness of it all. Corey blinked sluggishly, hips lifting up off the bare mattress, hands curling into loose fists.

He was in a basement, alone, tied up. The last thing he remembered was drinking in a bar. Now, he was undressed, every inch of flesh exposed to the warm air.

Distantly, every sound made indistinct by whatever combination of drugs and alcohol he’d consumed, he heard a door opening and closing. The thud of boots on a wooden staircase, a rapidly approaching sound that sparked a sensation of pure terror within him.

His heart began sprinting, hammering against the underside of his ribs, molten fear pulsing through his veins.

“Who’s there,” he began, voice small and scared, “Where am I?”

The footsteps continued to approach, crossing the stone floor towards his bound body. When Corey craned his neck and squinted, he could see a figure outlined by the shine of the overhead bulbs. A man in a cowboy hat, one hip cocked to the side, head tilted as he considered his catch. Corey was filled with a flush of shame when he remembered encountering this guy at the bar. He’d been fucking abducted by his date.

“The fuck is this,” he rasped, trying not to let his fear show, “some kinky Brokeback Mountain type shit? Let me go, you psycho.”

The man hummed consideringly at that, not moving.

“I said, let me go. This is illegal. You can’t just-”

Suddenly, and without warning, the stranger snapped something towards Corey’s naked body. The blow landed on his upper thigh, a red welt immediately appearing alongside a surge of pain. The sound cracked through the dark room. Corey cried out, breaths rushing fast through gritted teeth, unwilling tears blooming in his eyes. He blinked them away, lashes clumped by moisture.

“What the fuck! Let me go-”

Another blow. Corey wailed, writhing on the bed.

"Did I give you permission to talk?"

Corey sobbed. He had never been so scared in his life. Wordlessly, terrified of being punished again, he shook his head. Waves of hair had fallen into his eyes, and he couldn't lift a hand to brush them away. As if sensing that minor discomfort, and in contrast to the torture Corey was currently being forced to experience, the stranger leaned down and ran gentle fingertips across his brows. With newly cleared sight, Corey gazed upwards, frantically searching his kidnapper's face for mercy. He looked into cold, emotionless green eyes, and saw no humanity whatsoever.

And that frightened him.

"Please," he whispered, lip quivering as he tried not to cry, "Please let me go, please, please, _please...!"_

A piece of cloth was shoved in his mouth. He screamed through it, trying to force it out with his tongue, but the man placed a broad hand directly over his face. Corey struggled and fought back wildly, trying to twist and buck his way free, but something was wrong. He felt his brain growing fuzzy, a sweet smell disorientating him, his eyelids drooping as he fought to stay conscious.

He fell limp, head thudding back against the mattress, groaning weakly in protest of what was happening.

Then he was asleep.

***

When he woke up, the first thing he became aware of was the creaking of a bed. The sounds were rhythmic and fast, accompanied by the thuds of bedposts against brick. Someone was breathing heavily, panting and cursing above him. The next thing to seep through the fog of sleepiness enveloping his brain was, horrifically, the widening and narrowing of his body. Slick sounds punctuated every thrust, a testament to what had been done to him while he was unconscious. He was being fucked. His body was jolted by every thrust, head lolling on the bed, hollow gasps forced from his body every time the cock inside moved abruptly deeper. The mattress was dipping beneath the weight of his kidnapper, two hands planted beside Corey's head, knees blanketing Corey's spread legs. Denim and fabric scraped his skin. The guy hadn't even undressed, just shoved his jeans down and pulled his dick out.

"Ah, you're awake," a voice observed breathlessly, laughing with undisguised delight, "How does it feel, bitch? You like this?"

Corey squeezed his eyes shut, wishing this wasn't real, wishing he was anywhere else.

"Please stop," he rasped, throat scratchy from sleep and whatever it was he'd inhaled, "Please, please,"

"You don't mean that. You like this. Admit it."

"No, no, please, please stop..."

The fucking continued. Corey was sobbing, tears streaming down his cheeks. He hated the warmth boiling in the pit of his stomach, hated the tight grip of his body against the repeated violation, the good deep fucking he was being subjected to. He'd never been taken like this before. Not by anyone. He hated that it felt good. He hated that he was enjoying this as violently as he was hating it.

"Please stop, I'll do anything, I'll do anything you want-"

The man slapped him. Corey cried even harder, cheek warm and stinging from the impact.

"Get off me," he flailed as much as he was able, pinned in place by the man's weight and the leather restraints, "Get the fuck off me, please, please!"

"Just shut the fuck up," the stranger growled, moving his hips faster, a wet _slap slap slap_ that humiliated Corey in ways nobody ever had before, "I'm nearly done."

"What do you mean-"

"The fuck do you think I mean."

"No, you can't," Corey started to panic, "You can't come inside me, you can't-"

"Shut up," the man moaned, fucking harder now, breaths more laboured, "Fuck yeah, you feel so good, knew you'd be a tight little bitch when I first saw you, fuck,"

"Stop it! Take it out! Take it," Corey sucked in a sharp breath, hiccupping out protests through his tears, "Please, stop, it hurts, I don't... Please, please..."

"Gonna come bitch, gonna come,"

"Don't, don't...!"

Once again, an insistent hand was clamped down over Corey's mouth. He went limp, still sobbing. There was nothing to be done. The thrusts were faster, faster, faster, and then the man bowed over his body, grunting like an animal, bruises dented into his victim's cheeks. His hips jerked forward as he forced the last of his release inside Corey's slick body.

Then, without a word, he pulled out. Corey almost wished he hadn't, because the sensation of a cock sliding from his body was almost worse than the sex itself. Fluids leaked onto the mattress, making him feel filthy. Used. Fucked.

"Ple- Please let me go," he pleaded, "Please..."

The man turned away, tucking his dick back into his pants and zipping up. He walked away, taking the stairs.

"Please don't, please don't leave me here, please..."

The door closed with a loud slam. Corey was left alone, the sound of his crying pitiful beyond belief.

***

Corey's boyfriend entered the room a few seconds later, his silicone cock still wet with Corey's fluids, his own release dampening the inside of his harness shorts. But he didn't care. All he wanted to do was make sure his lover was alright. To his relief, Corey was smiling dazedly from where he lay on the bed, body littered with flushes and marks, true bliss in his eyes.

"Baby, you doing okay?"

Corey nodded, looking sleepy. It was time for some cuddling and a warm bath.


End file.
